


Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilver Shroud

by 20BlueBoy19



Series: Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Silver Shroud - Freeform, Wow fluffy again, couples that kill together... you know the saying, feral ghouls, short and sweet, talking about hats, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20BlueBoy19/pseuds/20BlueBoy19
Summary: Nick and Saylor find the Silver Shroud costume for Kent. That's really it. It's pretty short. Not much fluff this time, but a lot of banter.





	Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilver Shroud

The dead scavenger literally on the doorstep of the comic book store was a little unnerving. But nothing they hadn’t seen before. Saylor quickly searched the pockets for any caps or ammo, also finding a small folded note he’d look at later.

Nick was standing at the door, skeletal hand on the knob. Saylor nodded and they entered together.

The store smelled like mildew and rotten flesh. Saylor crouched and looked around quietly. A creepy monkey toy with cymbals almost lit up before he shot its head off on instinct. The loud bang reverberated on the tile floor and cement walls, awakening the feral ghouls waiting for them. They ran out of side doors, behind magazine racks, and even crawled down from holes in the ceiling like grotesque human spiders.

“Cannibals!” Nick said with disgust.

He shot from cover, taking down feral ghouls from a distance while he crouched behind a magazine rack. Saylor didn’t fight like that. He grabbed the 10mm pistol from its holster and walked right up to the ghouls before shooting them each 7 times in quick succession.

After the ferals on the first floor were all dead, Saylor checked around for valuables (and not-so-valuables). He was busy taking the bloodpacks from a medkit in the restroom (why was that even there? What prewar people replaced their blood in the public restroom of a comic shop?) before he noticed Nick leaning on the doorway, smoking. The synth pulled a nasty face. “The hell aroma is that?”

“We’re literally in a bathroom, Nick.”

The synth laughed. “Almost couldn’t tell. The place is so dilapidated.”

He continued smoking until Saylor was done. They searched a few more rooms until heading up the staircase.

…

While the second floor was _fun_ the third floor was a _blast_. A Glowing One decided it’d join the party, reanimating its dead friends more times than Saylor was comfortable which. A final shot Nick delivered between the green ghoul’s eyes finally killed it, and the two detectives easily took out the last few ghouls.

The Silver Shroud uniform was surrounded by stage lights, the clean, dark fabric shimmering. Saylor unceremoniously ripped the clothes off of the mannequin and, for fun, stuck his arms through the coat and buttoned its front. He grinned at Nick from the small stage.

“ ** _Greetings, Detective Valentine._** Um… **_the Silver Shroud acknowledges that your assistance was tremendously valuable in the termination of these evil-doers._** ”

Nick plucked the fedora from the mannequin’s head and placed it on Saylor’s, taking off the gas mask that was there before. “There we go.”

Saylor pointed a finger at him overdramatically. “Now you can’t make fun of me for having the less cool hat!”

Nick smirked and tipped the rim of his fedora out of his face. “I still look better.”

“Pssh. Prove it, y’old microwave.”

“Microwave? That’s a new one.”

Saylor grinned crookedly. “I’m kinda runnin low on ideas.” He looked around the room until his eyes rested on metal glinting in the corner. “Alright, I take it back; prove it, y’old bucket.”

Nick put his hands to his chest and looked at the man in mock offense. “Now that’s just cruel.”

Saylor walked to the lockers filled with moth-eaten costumes. “I’m a cruel man.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Yeah, I know.” His arms were filled with cloth. “Let’s get this junk to Kent. I think he’ll like some of the extras I picked out. Can you take some of these?”

“Sure, sure.”

“Thanks,” Saylor said, giving some of the load to Nick. Then he added,” Let’s buy some beer while we’re in Goodneighbor, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

Saylor opened a leather bag buckled around his thigh. “Lemme check my stash.”

When they first got working together as partners, Nick noticed that Saylor didn’t have many caps. How could he? He couldn’t have saved up,or done jobs, or anything yet. So he’d stick a few caps in his back pocket when the man wasn’t looking (Nick had more than enough to share). But now it seemed Saylor had more than he knew what to do with. Saylor noticed as well.

“ _Sh-it_. I got more than enough. You want some coolant with those cigarettes?”

“Never gonna turn that down.”

They walked out of the store and tried not to look at the bodies of ghouls littering the floor. Another day’s work done.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story: First time I went into the comic book store and entered the bathroom Nick yelled,"The hell aroma is that?" So, yeah. Stole that part from the game, whoops.  
> Comment! Negative feedback! Positive feedback! A cool bird you saw today! I don't care!


End file.
